Jedi
The Jedi (or the Jedi Order, also known as the Holy Order of the Jedi Knights, formally known as the Old Jedi Order, later known as the New Jedi Order), are a monastic spiritual organization and order of light side force sensitive users in the Star Wars universe. Description Old Jedi Order As depicted in the franchise's canon, Jedi knights study, serve and use a mystical power called the Force, and their traditional weapon is the lightsaber, which emits a controlled plasma flow in the shape of a sword, in order to serve and protect the Galactic Republic and the galaxy at large from conflict or governmental instability. As guardians of peace and justice in the galaxy, they mediate peace negotiations among planets and other factions and, if necessary, use their formidable fighting skills, agility and wisdom to quickly end unrest or neutralize dangerous individuals or threats. The Jedi are governed by a Council, consisting of some of the strongest, wises and most powerful members of the Jedi Order. They are bound to a code of ethics, morality, principles and justice. The Jedi are trained to use the Force through passive meditation, practicing selflessness, and commitment to justice while at the same time rejecting emotions such as fear, anger and hate. Their way of life contrasts with their archenemies, the Sith, another monastic organization who use the dark side of the Force to achieve their goal of ruling the galaxy. Grand Master or Master of the Order, is one of the two separated titles given to the leader of the Jedi Order, and head of the Jedi Council. Known Jedi ranks *'Jedi Initiate:' Jedi Initiate was a rank granted to Force-sensitive children who had passed the Jedi Initiate Trials, and trained by, a Jedi instructor in basic lightsaber training and in the ways of the Force, until the age of 7, 8 or in there teenage years, when they were assigned or selected by a Jedi Knight or Jedi Master. *'Jedi Padawan:' Jedi Padawan was a rank granted to Force-sensitive children or adolescents who were under the tutelage of a single Jedi Knight or Jedi Master, a jedi knight or jedi master were forbidden to have more than one apprentice, a padawan was under the tutelage of his/her Jedi teacher until the Jedi High Council believe he/she was ready for the Jedi Trials. *'Jedi Knight:' Jedi Knight was a rank granted to Force-sensitive individuals who had completed the Jedi Trials; the Trial of Skill, the Trial of Courage, the Trial of the Flesh, the Trial of Spirit, and the Trial of Insight, becoming a full member of the Jedi Order, it was the second highest rank in the Jedi Order. *'Jedi Master:' Jedi Master was a rank granted to a few Jedi Knights, depending on their skills in lightsaber combat, knowledge of the Force, wisdom, experience, or if they had successfully train two padawans as jedi knights, typically one right after the other, and have them all successfully pass their Jedi Trials, it was the highest rank in the Jedi Order. Known Jedi military ranks *'Jedi Commander:' Jedi Commander was a rank granted to a Jedi Padawan, Jedi Knight or Jedi Master who served as commanders within the Republic Military, they also served as third-in-command to a Jedi General. *'Jedi Admiral:' Jedi Admiral was a rank granted to a Jedi Padawan, Jedi Knight or Jedi Master who served as admirals within the Republic Military, they also served as second-in-command to a Jedi General, it was the second highest rank that a Jedi could achieve in the Republic Military. *'Jedi General:' Jedi General was a rank granted to a Jedi Padawan, Jedi Knight or Jedi Master who lead the forces of the Republic Army, they served as generals within the Republic Military, it was the highest rank that a Jedi could achieve in the Republic Military. Known Jedi titles *'Jedi Guardian:' Jedi Guardian was a title granted to Jedi who were highly skilled in lightsaber combat and unarmed combat, it also refers to Jedi who battled against the forces of evil and the Dark side of the Force, most jedi guardians were known to commonly used blue bladed lightsabers. *'Jedi Sentinel:' Jedi Sentinel was a title granted to Jedi who were highly skilled in the fields of security, computers, technology, stealth, demolitions, repair, engineering, medicine and healing, it also refers to Jedi who seeked out deceit and injustice, most jedi sentinels were known to commonly used yellow bladed lightsabers. *'Jedi Consular:' Jedi Consular was a title granted to Jedi who were highly skilled in diplomacy, it also refers to Jedi who seeked to bring peace, harmony and balance to the universe, most jedi consulars were known to commonly used green bladed lightsabers. *'Jedi Battlemaster:' Jedi Battlemaster was a title for Jedi who were appointed by the Jedi High Council; to oversee all lightsaber instruction of the Jedi Order's Jedi academies. *'Jedi Weapon Master:' Jedi Weapon Master was a title granted to Jedi who were highly skilled in using exotic weapons. *'Jedi Lore Keeper:' Jedi Lore Keeper was a title granted to Jedi who were highly skilled in maintained the repositories of knowledge and recollection of data for the Jedi Order. *'Jedi Researcher:' Jedi Researcher was a title granted to Jedi who were highly skilled in researching biology, archaeology, astronomy, philology or geology etc. *'Jedi Lord:' Jedi Lord was a title that refers to Jedi who come from a noble, wealthy family. *'Grand Master:' Grand Master was one of the two separated titles granted to a Jedi who was the leader of the Jedi Order, and head of the Jedi Council, along with Master of the Order, it was the highest title in the Jedi Order. *'Master of the Order:' Master of the Order was one of the two separated titles granted to a Jedi who was the leader of the Jedi Order, and head of the Jedi Council, along with Grand Master, it was the title rank in the Jedi Order. Known Jedi classes *'Jedi ace:' Jedi ace were a class of Jedi who specialized in speeders, starfighters and starships. *'Jedi instructor:' Jedi instructor were a class of Jedi who specialized in teaching Jedi Initiates, in basic diplomacy, politics, lightsaber combat, unarmed combat, and the sciences etc.; until they were assigned or selected by a Jedi Knight or Jedi Master. *'Jedi Peacekeeper:' Jedi Peacekeeper were a class of Jedi who specialized in police and security operations, working with local law enforcement agencies to suppress violence before it erupted. *'Jedi Sage:' Jedi Sage were a class of Jedi who specialized in Force healing and Telekinesis, they were known to primarily wield one single-bladed lightsaber in combat, and were adept at ranged attacks with the Force. *'Jedi Ambassador:' Jedi Ambassador were a class of Jedi who specialized in serving as representatives of the Galactic Republic, and advisers to the Galactic Senate's members. *'Jedi Diplomat:' Jedi Diplomat were a class of Jedi who specialized in negotiation, diplomacy and forming a compromise or treaties for peace on behalf of the Galactic Republic. *'Jedi healer:' Jedi healer were a class of Jedi who specialized in the art of healing. *'Jedi archivist:' Jedi archivist were a class of Jedi who specialized in the storage, organization and retrieval of knowledge for the Jedi Order, they also stor all text in the Jedi Archives and library, translating all data in to various common languages. *'Jedi librarian:' Jedi librarian were a class of Jedi who specialized in collection of knowledge stored at the Jedi Temple. *'Jedi historian:' Jedi historian were a class of Jedi who specialized in researching and analyzing the history of the Jedi Order. *'Jedi archaeologist:' Jedi archaeologist were a class of Jedi who specialized in archaeology. *'Jedi astronomer:' Jedi astronomer were a class of Jedi who specialized in astronomy. *'Jedi liturgist:' Jedi liturgist were a class of Jedi who specialized in philology. *'Jedi geologist:' Jedi geologist were a class of Jedi who specialized in geology. *'Jedi Seer:' Jedi Seer were a class of Jedi who specialized in interpreting Force visions for the Jedi High Council and the Council of First Knowledge. *'Jedi investigator:' Jedi investigator were a class of Jedi who specialized in solving crimes and assisting law enforcement, tracking down criminals and uncovering hidden and obscure threats to the galaxy and the Galactic Republic. *'Jedi Shadow:' Jedi Shadow were a class of Jedi who specialized in destroy anything and everything connected with the Sith and their followers, they were known to primarily wield one double-bladed lightsaber in combat. *'Jedi Watchman:' Jedi Watchman were a class of Jedi who specialized in overseeing a particular system or sector. *'Jedi recruiter:' Jedi recruiter were a class of Jedi who specialized in tracking and detecting to locate unrecognized Force-sensitives for Jedi training. New Jedi Order The Jedi knights dedicate themselves to the Light side of the Force which is accessed through positive, controlled, or non-aggressive emotions and feelings, such as happiness, love, joy, selflessness, and restrained passions. The Jedi serves as the peacekeepers and protectors of the New Republic, unlike the Old Jedi Order, there is only one title given to the leader of the New Jedi Order, and head of the New Jedi Council; Grand Master. Known Jedi titles *'Jedi Guardian:' Jedi Guardian is a title granted to Jedi who are highly skilled in lightsaber combat and unarmed combat, it also refers to Jedi who battles against the forces of evil and the Dark side of the Force, most jedi guardians are known to used blue bladed lightsabers. *'Jedi Consular:' Jedi Consular is a title granted to Jedi who were highly skilled in diplomacy, it also refers to Jedi who seeked to bring peace, harmony and balance to the universe, most jedi consulars are known to commonly used green bladed lightsabers. *'Grand Master:' Grand Master is a title granted to a Jedi who is the leader of the New Jedi Order, and head of the New Jedi Council, it is the highest rank in the New Jedi Order. Category:Jedi Category:Star Wars characters Category:Star Wars Category:Swordsmen Category:Iconic characters Category:Warriors Category:Heroes Category:Clergy Category:Star Wars: The Force Awakens Category:Star Wars Rebels Category:Knights Category:Armies Notable Jedi Knights Old Jedi Order *Yoda (deceased) *Count Dooku (formerly; resigned) *Qui-Gon Jinn (deceased) *Mace Windu (deceased) *Obi-Wan Kenobi (deceased) *Plo Koon (deceased) *Kit Fisto (deceased) *Depa Billaba (deceased) *Luminara Unduli (deceased) *Shaak Ti *Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader (formerly; defected to the Sith Order) *Aayla Secura (deceased) *Asajj Ventress (formerly) *Ahsoka Tano (formerly; resigned) *Kanan Jarrus *Ezra Bridger New Jedi Order *Luke Skywalker *Leia Organa *Ben Solo/Kylo Ren (formerly; defected to the Knights of Ren) History Old Jedi Order After the end of the Force Wars - the Jedi Order was founded by a group of humans; Cala Brin, Garon Jard, Rajivari and a Zabrak a named Ters Sendon who became the first Jedi in history, as well as the first Jedi Masters and first members of the Jedi High Council in history; for thousands of years the Jedi have served as the Galactic Republic's peacekeepers; bringing peace, order and justice to the galaxy. Unfortunately, with the seduction of the dark side of the force, many of this noble order defaulted, forming other sects; some of those who embraced the Dark side of the Force became the first Sith in history and formed the Dark Council, comprising a set of Sith Lords and Sith Masters. Others who had gone rogue but who had not become Sith were known as Dark Jedi. Gray Jedi is a term for Jedi who walked the line between the light and dark sides of the Force without surrendering to the dark side. It also describes Jedi who distanced themselves from the Jedi High Council and operated outside the strictures of the Jedi Code. Members of the Jedi Order have been known to become part of the Republic Army being given the ranks of Jedi General, Jedi Admiral and Jedi Commander, the Jedi Order only get involved in conflicts of this nature in dire circumstances, where their help is absolutely necessary. After the end of the Seventh Battle of Ruusan, also known as the New Sith Wars, the Jedi Order believed they had wiped out the entire Sith Order unaware that there was still one surviving Sith, Darth Bane, this victory made the Jedi arrogant and this arrogance as well as their inability to learn from their mistakes would eventually lead to the Jedi Order's downfall. During the Clone Wars, members of the Jedi Order, particularly members of the Jedi High Council, served as Jedi Generals and Jedi Commanders, of the Grand Army of the Republic. By the end of the Clone Wars, Palpatine the leader of the Sith Order, initiates Order 66; ordering the Clone Troopers to turn against their Jedi comrades and kill them, beginning the Second Jedi Purge, also known as the Great Jedi Purge. Most of the Jedi survived this operation and the surviving members were hunted down to the brink of extinction, by the time the Jedi Purge had ended almost every member of the Jedi Order who had the rank of Jedi Master was killed. There were, however, several surviving members of the Jedi Order bearing the rank of Padawan, Jedi Knight or Jedi Master. Out of arrogance, Palpatine ended the purge, convinced that the surviving Jedi were no longer a threat to him and his Galactic Empire. The Jedi would remain in hiding until Palpatine was killed by the redeemed Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader; by the end of the Galactic Civil War, most if not all Jedi Masters was killed. New Jedi Order Sometime after the downfall of the Galactic Empire and the founding of the New Republic, Luke Skywalker, the son of Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, tried to establish an New Jedi Order. The Jedi teachings were thought to be lost, until Luke discovered the Jedi Archives on the planets; Mimban, Toola, Dathomir, Dantooine and Ossus. Realising that the old Jedi teachings as well as the old code were flawed and to avoid the New Jedi Order from making the same mistakes as the Old Jedi Order - Luke altered some of the Jedi teachings and code, as there were no Jedi Masters left alive to grant Luke the rank/title formally, Luke was forced to promote himself to the rank of Jedi Master and the title of Grand Master - becoming leader of the New Jedi Order and head of the New Jedi Council. The First of Luke's students was his nephew Ben Solo and several force users. His nephew, however, eventually fell to the Dark side of the Force, as Snoke preyed on Ben's internal conflict, becoming known as Kylo Ren. Kylo, aided by the Knights of Ren, killed several of Luke's padawans. His uncle was one of the few, possibly some other members, who managed to survive and escape the Jedi massacre and this devastating tragedy would greatly delay Luke's plan to restore the Jedi Order to it's former glory. In the aftermath of the Jedi massacre; Luke was deeply grieved and wracked with guilt, blaming himself for his students' deaths and Ben's turn to the dark side. Luke then mysteriously disappeared; as he chose to seek out the First Jedi Temple. The First Order under the orders of Snoke, were to find and kill Luke, as Snoke knew that as long as Luke lived, a new generation of Jedi could rise again. Organization Old Jedi Order The Old Jedi Order served as the protectors of the Galactic Republic, maintaining peace and justice throughout the galaxy. They were governed by morality and honor and lead by the wisdom and guidance of the Jedi masters who comprise the Jedi High Council. The Jedi, however, did not function entirely independantly as they remain answerable to the Galactic Senate and their leader; the Supreme Chancellor. The members of the Jedi Order were restricted by the Jedi code and were forbidden to form attachments, fall in love or have families - as their immense responsibility toward the protection of the galactic life-forms remains their foremost priority and as such - they were disallowed the opportunity to nurture any and all forms of distraction that may hinder or serve as a potential risk to the fulfilment of their duty. New Jedi Order The New Jedi Order serves as the protectors of the New Republic, maintaining peace and justice throughout the galaxy. They are governed by morality and honor and lead by the wisdom and guidance of the Jedi knights and the Jedi masters who comprise the New Jedi High Council. The Jedi, however, do not function entirely independantly as they remain answerable to the New Galactic Senate and their leader; the Chief of State. Unlike the Old Jedi Order, the members of the New Jedi Order are not restricted by the Jedi code and are not forbidden to form attachments, fall in love or have families, as it is not a risk to the fulfilment of their duty. Gallery WDW - Star Wars Weekends 2009 - Symbols - Jedi Mace Windu and Qui-Gon.jpeg WDW - Star Wars Weekends 2009 - Symbols - Jedi Obi-Wan and Anakin Skywalker.jpeg Light_Side_symbol.png|The symbol of the Light side of the Force. Category:Jedi Category:Star Wars characters Category:Star Wars Category:Swordsmen Category:Iconic characters Category:Warriors Category:Heroes Category:Clergy Category:Star Wars: The Force Awakens Category:Star Wars Rebels Category:Knights Category:Armies